owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 4
| jap publisher = Kodansha | jap isbn = | jap pages = 268 | eng date = May 31, 2016 | eng publisher = Vertical | eng isbn = | eng pages = 156 | previous = Book 3 | next = Book 5}} is the fourth book of the prequel ''Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series and fourth novel overall to Seraph of the End, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. It is the second and last half of the second English omnibus published by Vertical. Summary Prologue - The Demon's Curse Guren knows his desires and surrenders his humanity, turning his world pitch black. Chapter 1 - Night of Desire Guren meets the demon Noya in a blank white space. He approaches Guren, tainting the white world of his mind black. He gives up his humanity. When he comes to, he feels different and notices he no longer cares about human dying or suffering and only has an immeasurable desire to kill. Chapter 2 - Shibuya Is Burning The war between the Thousand Nights and Imperial Demons begins. Mito is captured and Norito is nearly killed. Saito orders soldiers to rape Sayuri and Shigure. However, Guren invades the school and begins slaughtering all of the Thousand Nights soldiers he comes across but nearly kills his friends as Noya takes control. He tries to have sex with Mito, but Goshi saves her. Shinya seals Guren within the school, and Guren gives into the curse. Chapter 3 - Still Hiragi Sakae Ichinose surrenders information to the Imperial Demons, and Shinya and Kureto plan to rescue Guren. Mitsuki Iori is taken as an experimental subject for the demon’s curse. Chapter 4 - A Friend in Need Guren returns to his senses inside the school building. Shinya, Norito, Mito, and thirty troops wielding brand new mass-produced cursed gear appear and chain the demon down with curses, giving Guren the ability to maintain his sanity while severely restricting the demon's power. Kureto reveals that the Thousand Nights and Imperial Demons have now joined forces. He holds Guren’s father and all of his followers hostage while experimenting on Shigure and Sayuri. He commands Guren once again to kill Mahiru. Epilogue - The Seraph of the End It is September 2, 2012. The team plays Bomberman at Guren’s place until Mahiru shows up and Guren attempts a double-suicide by jumping off at 25-story building with her. She saves him before he reaches the ground and quickly heals her own broken bones after the landing. Although they believe ten soldiers with cursed gear should be enough to kill her, she easily slaughters twenty of them without a scratch and disappears. She leaves him a package describing the Seraph of the End experimentation being performed by the Thousand Nights along with a list of seraph test subjects, including Yuichiro Amane, Mikaela Shindo, Shiho Kimizuki, Mirai Kimizuki, Yoichi Saotome, and Tomoe Saotome. Characters List of characters in order of appearance: Gallery Guren mahiru.png Catastrophe Book 4 - Mito on her knees wishing to help Guren.png|Color Insert Catastrophe Book 4 - Guren meets Noya.png|Guren Meets Noya Catastrophe Book 4 - Guren kisses Mito.png|Guren Kisses Mito Catastrophe Book 4 - Shinya and Kureto.png LN Nakama Power.png|Nakama Power Catastrophe Book 4 - Mahiru and Guren falling.png|Guren and Mahiru fall Notes References Navigation Category:Light Novels Category:Catastrophe at 16 (Novel)